Personal safety remains a challenge for essentially all people. Over the course of one's life, there may be situations in which he or she feels that his or her personal safety is at risk. Because many people now routinely carry a mobile device (e.g., a mobile phone), a person who believes that his or her personal safety is at risk can use the device to manually contact (e.g., by text message or phone call) someone else, for example, the police or other entity, to alert them to the person's current situation. In this way, help can be summoned to assist the person whose safety is at risk.